


From The Disaster We Call Life

by aWildLu



Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: Drabbles, Multi, can't believe there was no Po/Mei Mei tag, more characters and relationships to be added as they appear, taking requests, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aWildLu/pseuds/aWildLu
Summary: Excerpts from the life of the Dragon Warrior and his friends.





	1. The Valley Below

**Author's Note:**

> This is just gonna be a place where I'll dump all of the KFP drabbles I'm writing to get back into the fandom. If you have a request, let me know and I'll see what I can do.

She had him right where she needed him. Her plan would go perfectly. Everything would go exactly as she'd dreamed it would be.

Po was sitting at the cliffside by his hut. From where she stood, Mei Mei couldn't tell what exactly he was doing yet but she would be closer in a few seconds.

She crept on, careful not to step on any twigs or leaves. Unwanted thoughts popped up in her head but she quickly shoved them all the way down to her deepest insecurities and doubts. There was no time to hesitate now.

When she was close enough, she quickly threw her arms around the other Panda and blew a raspberry in his ear. Po laughed. A low rumbling laugh Mei Mei would never get tired of.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself."

She sat down next to him. From here she could see exactly what he'd been doing earlier. Below them, the vast expanse of the snow covered valley stretched on like a dream, children playing, adults watching them, all of them happily spending the day together like a big family.

Po turned to look at her. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

Mei Mei grinned. "Only every day," she sighed as she leaned into his shoulder and closed her eyes.


	2. Yeet

"YEET!"

Po was screaming all the way down the stairs, not in pain mind you but with excitement.

Attracted by the Dragon Warrior's screams the Furious Five found themselves staring down the Thousand Steps. Of course, this wasn't the first time, they'd watched the panda fall but usually, they knew the reason.

"Why is Po falling down the steps?"

"I pushed him."

Everyone's eyes landed on Tigress.

"Why would you push Po down the stairs?" Viper asked, her eyes wide in horror."He asked for it," Tigress calmly explained.

"Tigress, we've been over this, you can't just push people down the stairs if they annoy you!" Monkey exclaimed, only half joking.

"You misunderstood," Tigress replied, "I meant, he came up to me and asked if I could do him a favor, he wanted to try something."

Mantis looked back and forth between his friend and the still bouncing warrior on the steps below. With a shrug, he turned and jumped onto the wall surrounding the training arena. "Yeah, that sounds like Po alright."


End file.
